


PokeWizard, AuraWizard, PsychicWizard (A Pottermon Fic)

by DoctorUndeadWho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Years, Bad Dumbledore, Creature Fic, Crossover, Delia Ketchum Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Molly Weasley Bashing, More Relationship(s) Later On, Multi, Nice Severus Snape, Original Pokemon Region, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pottermon, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorUndeadWho/pseuds/DoctorUndeadWho
Summary: Aura Guardians, Psychics, and Pokemon at Hogwarts.Year one through seven





	1. 1

"Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall called out as whispers and murmurs broke throughout the houses.

"Did she say Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry made his way past the remaining first years as the others tried to get a good look at him. 

"Excuse me Professor, but my name is Zakarian, not Potter," he said as he sat down on the stool.

She nodded, confused as she  sorting hat on his head.

'We finally meet Mr. Potter,' the hat said in his mind, but it didn't shocked him at all.

'It's Zakarian. It has been for five years, now,' Harry answered.

'My apologies, Mr. Zakarian. Before we get you sorted, I have to warn you,' the hat said.

'About what?' asked Harry, curious.

'Watch out for the headmaster. He's not as light as he think he is. He's planning something with you and it's not good,' the hat replied.

'I've already sensed something off about him,' Harry said, remembering the aura of the headmaster.

'I suggest going to the bank to see if he has done anything to you and also watch out for Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Molly Weasley. The others can be trusted,' the hat said.

'Thank you for the warning, sorting hat and you can expect to be sorting my brothers,' Harry said.

'Of course, Hogwarts and I never trusted the old coot and you may call me Ambrose. I look forward to your brothers' arrival. Now, let see where you belong,' Ambrose said, looking at what he needs to.

'Very, very determined to be the best. Ambitious and cunning. But also courageous, brave when danger hits. Qualities of Slytherin and Gryffindor, but where to put you,' Ambrose said, thinking.

'Where I belong would be great,' Harry said.

'Very well and if you need any assistance, call upon me,'  he said.

'I will. Thank you, Ambrose,' Harry replied.

'You're welcome Harry Zakarian. You'll do great in...'

"SLYTHERIN!!"

The whole hall was completely silent for a moment. Then, the table who adorn green and silver cheered the loudest as the other houses remained quiet. Even one Severus Snape was quiet, until he saw Harry and Draco shaking hands. He smiled a real smiled. 

'This will be an interesting year,' Severus thought to himself.

As Harry and Draco get to know each other, the other houses were staring at Harry, but he didn't care.

"My dad works for the Ministry and mum's a healer," Draco said.

"My adopted mum holds a high place back home and me and my brothers traveled around for a year by ourselves," Harry said, not giving all the details.

"WHAT?!" Draco basically yelled, causing a few heads to turn towards them as Harry laughed.

Draco pouted.

"Where I live, you're viewed as capable of making life decisions at the age of ten," Harry explained.

"Ten? Wow, that's interesting," Draco replied as the last person was sorted.

The hall fell silent again as Professor Dumbledore rose from his place at the head table. Harry glared at the headmaster as he was about to give the welcoming speech. But before he could start, a mighty roar came of outside the school that only Harry recognized.

Charizard.

Harry's attention changed from the headmaster to the doors as they flew open. In came Harry's family of the last five years.

Vivian Zakarian, Harry's mother, had purple hair and electric blue eyes. She wore blue long sleeved shirt, purple sleeveless vest, blue jeans, and purple and white tennis shoes. 

Ash Zakarian (previously known as Ash Ketchum), Harry's older brother (only by a month), had black hair, brown eyes, and had zig zags on each cheek. He wore a black shirt, blue and white jacket with a yellow lining, green fingerless gloves, blue jeans, black and white tennis shoes, and a red and white cap with a green symbol.

And last was Galileo Zakarian (previously known as Galileo), Harry's second older brother (only by a month), had blue hair and black eyes. He wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes.

Everyone stared at the trio as they made their to the head table. Harry got up from his seat at the Slytherin table, also making his way up front.

"Mr. Potter, return to your house," Dumbledore said, raising of his seat.

"Why?" Harry asked as Dumbledore tried not to sneer.

"Because, we don't know who they are or their intentions, my boy," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly way.

High-fiving Galileo and Ash, Harry replied,"I know them."

This is where Severus deciding to get in, saying,"And how is that?"

Sticking her hand towards the headmaster, she answered,"Vivian Zakarian, the Aramore City gym leader. Native of the Kanto region, residing in the Rynadiss region of the PokeNation. Mother to Ash, Galileo, and Harry Zakarian."

After he shook her hand, Ash said,"Ash Zakarian, trainer. Also native of the Kanto region, residing in the Rynadiss region. Older brother to Galileo and Harry."

"Galileo Zakarian, trainer. Native of the Johto region, residing in the Rynadiss region. Younger brother to Ash, older brother to Harry," said Galileo.

Everyone tried to get closer as Harry said,"Harry Zakarian, trainer. Native of Little Whinging, residing in the Rynadiss region. Younger brother to Ash and Galileo."

"Now that you know us, can you all introduce yourselves?" Vivian asked as the professors introduced themselves until it got to the head of houses.

"Professor Severus Snape, potion professor. Head of Slytherin house," Snape said looking at her as a little voice in the back of his head yelled.

'MATE.'

"Nice to meet you Professor Snape," she said as the shook hands.

A warm feeling erupted at the contact. Once they let go, she blushed. He smiled in his mind at that.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration professor, deputy headmistress. Head of Gryffindor ," answered McGonagall as they shook hands as well.

"Professor Filius Flitwick, charms professor. Head of Ravenclaw house," said Flitwick.

"Professor Pomona Sprout, herbology professor. Head of Hufflepuff house," Sprout said.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," Dumbledore said as they shook hand again.

"So, why you here, miss Zakarian?" McGonagall asked the gym leader.

"Giving Harry this," Vivian said, him a belt with six small balls, one half was red and the other half was white.

He took it from her, saying,"I thought you wouldn't let me bring them."

"Of course, you could bring them. Why in the name of Arceus would I say you can't bring your team," she said.

"Th..," Harry said halfway.

"Exactly," she said as Snape asked,"His team?"

"Friends, companions, pets. However he see it," she said as Dumbledore jumped in.

"Pets are either an owl, a cat, or a toad, he can't have all them with him," he said.

"But, according to the school's rules and charter, there is nothing saying he can't have his team," Vivian said as Flitwick said,"But, he can only have one with him."

"But, nothing. They said nothing about his Pokemon," the gym leader stated as confusion spread across the hall.

"Poke what?" Sprout asked.

"Their part of the lives of the people of the PokeNation," Ash decided to say.

"But before we explain Pokemon,  I need to know something," she said the headmaster.

"And that is, miss Zakarian?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can I enroll Ash and Galileo in this school? I sensed their magic late, but it's there," she asked patting both boys on the head.

"Of course. Just have them sit down on this stool, so we can get them sorted," he said as Ash sat down on the stool. 

Fifteen minutes after McGonagall put Ambrose on Ash's head, he yelled,"SLYTHERIN."

The Slytherin cheered for Ash as him and Harry high-fived each other. 

McGonagall then put Ambrose on Galileo's head and immediately yelled,"SLYTHERIN."

McGonagall banished the stool and Ambrose back to the Headmaster's office as Galileo high-fived his brothers. 

"Ash, go ahead and take him out," Vivian said as Ash opened his backpack.

An animal with red cheeks, black tipped ears, and a yellow mouse like body.

"Pika. Pikachu."


	2. 2

Last time on PokeWizard, AuraWizard, PsychicWizard

"Ash, go ahead and take him out," Vivian said as Ash opened his backpack.

An animal with red cheeks, black tipped ears, and a yellow mouse like body.

"Pika. Pikachu."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole hall gasped as the yellow mouse climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika. Pika. Pikachu," the mouse, Pikachu, said as some of the girls cooed over how cute he was.

"This one of the many Pokemon that's known across the PokeNation," Vivian said as everyone just sat there.

"This is my first Pokemon, Pikachu. He's an electric type, who has been with me since I started the Indigo League in Kanto," Ash said, patting Pikachu.

"There's are other types. Electric as you know. Poison, water, normal, bug, ghost, fairy, fighting, dragon, grass, ice, ground, flying, psychic, fire, rock, steel, and dark are the others," Galileo as everyone had a fearful look on their face.

"Why would anyone want to have a dark type?"

"Dark is evil."

"THE DARK TYPE POKEMON ARE NOT EVIL!!" Harry yelled as everyone stopped talked all at once.

Making sure everyone could see him, Harry stated, firmly,"They are the most misunderstood Pokemon because of their type."

"But, they're not what you're thinking."

"When you hear the word dark, what exactly do you hear? Death, chaos, evil, dark lords, dark ladies, and many other things."

"But they are not them. They're not Voldemort," he said as people flinched at the name as he went on.

"They're not Grindelwald and Le Fay. They're not evil."

"I don't like it when people judge Pokemon because of their type. I hate it, to be truthful. But, here's something to think about."

"What I'm about to say doesn't only go for the dark type, but all types."

"A Pokemon will attack or try to fend off threats for three reasons."

"A, they feel that their trainer is in danger. B, it's a wild Pokemon. And C, their trainer told them to."

"A Pokemon is only as bad or good as their trainer. Take Ash and Pikachu for example. Ash is a caring person, he defends Pokemon and other people if he has to. Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon will have Ash's nature."

"Now, take Team Rocket as another example. They go around the PokeNation stealing people's Pokemon and such. Their Pokemon will be the same."

"The way a Pokemon act will depend on their trainers."

"So, going back to the point. Don't judge because of what they are. Get to know the Pokemon."

"And while we're on the judging topic, what is this I'm hearing about all Slytherins are the next dark lord or lady."

"I, for one, don't believe that for one minute. Just because they're in this house. That's dumb, don't you think."

This cause the Slytherin house head and the house itself to look up quickly at Harry.

"If the history books I've been reading are correct, wasn't Merlin, the greatest wizard of all time, in Slytherin." 

The whole hall just nodded their heads. Merlin was a Slytherin.

"So, actually get to know the person before assuming things."

"So, I challenge you all. Get to know the Slytherins, because you could have a new friend."

Some actually took in what Harry said, others rolling their eyes. Those would be the ones stuck in their ways. But, the entire Slytherin house gave Harry a smile for what he said.

And at the head table, sat the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirinus Quirrell, who looked at the trainer and smiled. But, it wasn't Quirrell who was smiling, it was Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. He never wanted to kill the boy and he planned that once he got the stone, he would tell the boy that.

As the talk went back to the different Pokemon, one of the Gryffindor first year, Ronald Weasley was coming up with a plan to befriend the snake. 

'Then he'll marry Ginny and we'll kill him and take his money,' Ron thought to himself.

But unknown to the red head, a blue head Slytherin heard what he was thinking. Good thing Galileo was a Psychic. That was day Ron made an enemy that would be his worst nightmare.

Like Harry would marry the weasel's sister. Galileo knew Harry was into guys. He knew for five years. So, if Ron thinks he can make Harry fall in love with his sister, he had another coming.

And not even Arceus could help him.

The three trainers went over to the Slytherin table as Harry sat back next to Draco and Ash and Galileo sat in front of them.

Draco became quick friends with Ash and Galileo. They name their group of four, Team PokeMage. Unknown to them, more would join their team.

The food soon filled their plates and Ash quickly dug in. Harry rolled his eyes at his brother stuffing his face with food.

One of the professors took Vivian to the headmaster's office as Dumbledore began talking.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore turned his attention to two red haired twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," Dumbledore said as everyone gave him a look.

"He can't be serious?" Harry asked Draco.

"The old coot might be or not. But, we should keep an eye on him," Draco said, glaring up at Dumbledore.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said happily.

Team PokeMage sat there as the rest of the school sang. At the end, the twins were the last ones to finish.

"How wonderful. Now, off to bed," Dumbledore said as PokeMage moved along with the other Slytherin first years.

"Pika. Pika," Pikachu said before jumping from Ash's shoulder to Draco's.

"I think he likes you," Galileo said as they entered the dungeons and the door that led into the common room.

Draco smiled and patted Pikachu on the head.

"Now, remember the password, because that's the only way you can get in," one of the fifth year prefects said as another said,"Darkness no longer."

The door opened as the prefects led the group in as the other years went to their room.

Harry looked around the common. Green and gray couches were in a semi-circle around the fireplace, which lit with green fire. The floor and walls were gray stone. Along the walls, were tables made of dark brown wood and bookshelves of the same wood. Green curtains covered the windows and the great view of the Black Lake. And above the fireplace was the Slytherin house crest.

Just then, Severus walked into the room and gave his speech. There were only three rules. 

1, we move as one house. 

2, we defend our housemates. 

And 3, don't listen to the other houses if they have nothing nice to say. 

As Severus went on, the other years came back out of their rooms. One of the prefects walked over to see what was going on and whatever he was told, he just nodded and walked off.

As Severus finished his speech, all eyes were on Harry.

"And one more thing, we would like to thank you for what you said during dinner," Severus said as everyone nodded agreement.

"It was no problem and let see who take that challenge," Harry said to everyone.

Unknown to Harry, but the entire Slytherin house joined his soon coming fight against Dumbledore.


End file.
